Ki (LX)
Ki, also referred to as by '''Chi '''and '''Spiritual Essence '''is the life-force energy given off by all living things including plants, bacteria, and sentient beings. The manipulation of Ki is done through the focusing on one's natural being, and redirecting the flow of energy through one's body. Ki as raw energy is a tangible substance, that can be bent and transformed to the user's absolute will with enough ability. Although initially manipulated for the good of society, including farming, it eventually began to be developed even further for nefarious purposes. Where as Ki was once used to manipulate the Planet to make life easier, it then became a form of combat use to break down the opposition. Ki is inate for many, holding the capacity to manipulate it from birth, but there still are those who never have the honor of manifesting the energy. Those who undergo cybernetic enhancement also use all ability or connection to Ki. Ki is also bound to the physical limits of its user and over usage can leave one's body drained and stressed. One's reserves of Ki, or Ki Capacity can also be trained through usage similar to muscles, or can be gained at birth if born to those with exceptional capability themselves. Ki is naturally coursing through one's body at all times, and naturally enhances all physical abilities of the user passively. This include strength, speed, durability, etc. Senses are also enhanced as small amounts of Ki surround the user's body, allowing them naturally be alert. Those with natural ability to manipulate Ki are capable of suppressing their Ki, or redirected it elsewhere to suppress their own physical strengths. Ki can also naturally be sensed when it high enough doses, most capable Ki users can even sense extremely low levels of Ki. Ki can be manipulated into virtually anything. Many transform their Ki into various elements, while others take on more unique forms of combat through memory or inspiration. Ki can also be develop to manipulate already existing forms of matter. Most Ki users are surrounded with Aura's of pure energy, serving as barriers against Ki based attacks. Unlike in the original Lookout continuity, Ki cannot be charged but can be condensed into raw Ki blasts by those capable of controlling it. Forms There are 4 variations of Ki all with different ways to attain them, and varying applications. Certain techniques fall under specific forms of Ki. Dark Ki/Voodo Energy/Evil Arts Unlike Ki, Dark Ki does not enhance the physical abilities of the user and come to use with specific techniques. These techniques unlike Ki’s cannot be formed by the user, but can be inherited or learned from Dark Books. These techniques all are related to the undead, viruses, etc. Dark Ki can be attained naturally only by Mutants, but must be learned through reading Dark Books for others. Dark Books or the books of the dead are ancient tombs said to teach the following of the God of Death. World Ki/Sage Ki/Natural Energy World Ki is the opposite to Dark Ki, and has to do with brining life. Techniques related to plant life are the most common form of World Ki. World Ki is harnessed from the world itself, and can be attained at birth only under specific circumstances. The birth must come in a place overflowing with said energy, otherwise a location must be found and the user must be trained to harness it. World Ki is very uncommon as many locations with high amounts have since gone since the catastrophe. Otherwise; World Ki is the same as Normal Ki, allowing the user to sense his immediate surroundings to 100% perfection though. It is also super effective and resistant to Dark Ki. Seikatsu/Soul Ki/Soul Energy Seikatsu is the second most common only falling to base Ki itself. Where as Ki can fail to come to some in birth, and will cease to manifest in people following cybernetic enhancement, Seikatsu will not. Seikatsu will remain as it is ambient in the air, residue from Ki usage. Seikatsu remains as powerful as the user’s spirit. Although Seikatsu is essentially Ki, it cannot be formed into unique techniques with varying effects. Seikatsu only acts as a physically enhancing power; shrouding the user in a vague aura and coursing throughout their body. This tightens their senses, reflexes and increases the strength used within their muscles. Seikatsu can be taught to anyone, and can even be self taught in rare instances. God Ki/Godly Essence Stated to be the power of the gods, God Ki is a combination of all 5 forms of Ki. God Ki as an entity completely negates all other forms of Ki, and is also holds an undetectable presence to the others. Others merely feel the pressure within the surrounding air as the energy reigns supreme over all. God Ki is said to hold unrivaled power, and is only held by lower than 0.01% of the world’s population. God Ki comes into unique techniques like Ki, but are bound by nothing and can even lack restrictions all together. God Ki is only bound by the knowledge and imagination of the user, and at a certain age, those blessed with God Ki manifest from their soul a book made up of Ki known as a God Tome. Within the God Tome's pages, lay a powerful ability unique to the user, as well as all the knowledge they could ever want. Gaining access to both, though, takes an almost infinite amount of time reading through the books in which seemingly has no end, nor beginning. Category:Lookout X Category:Policy Category:Role-Play Articles